


Robin Hood

by MrsGold2016



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But a surgeon as well?, Coma Patient, Everyone basically has 2 or more identities, F/M, Law's a doctor not a surgeon, M/M, Robin Hood References, Underground society, Vigilante Justice, Work In Progress, genderfluid-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGold2016/pseuds/MrsGold2016
Summary: There's no such thing as good and evil, there aren't two sides to society, people can become both sides of the same coin. What is justice? If you kill the bad guy does that made you a good person? Aren't you just as bad as they are?Welcome to this concept of vigilante justice, where the bad guys pretending to be good guys get revealed and imprisoned, the bad guys acting like even worse guys are killed, and the bad guys pretending to be everyday people are blackmailed... To help fight against more bad guys. And who does all this? The good guy, who's pretending to be the bad guy... (SIGH)“I don’t see the benefit in supporting that sort of lifestyle,” Law admitted.Doflamingo sighed, “Part of me wonders if he just does it because he can.”





	Robin Hood

It has an incredible rhythm, the human heart. This was a thought that often occurred to Law when he listened to the pace of cardiac monitors, a steady melody that filled the room. To many it would seem unnerving to listen upon the instruments that kept people alive, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest, it was one of the shifts he enjoyed the most during his time at Grand Line General, the hospital that was easily the most prominent and busy in all of Sabaody Archipelago. It was a great step up from having to deal with patients that moaned and screamed and vomited all over his shoes, that was for sure.

He idly paced along the hospital floor, the heels of his shoes clacking slightly on the linoleum and the machines throughout the coma patient ward serenading his every movement. He paused from time to time, scratching idly with his pen on the clipboard he carried; blood pressure, fluid levels, and levels of brain activity that were evident. It was outside of visiting hours, so he could take his time without any unwelcome questions that only time could tell to the loved ones who desperately waited for change to happen. 

He stopped at the bed closest to the window and eyed the flowers that sat in a vase on the side table, in his opinion it was ridiculous that anyone would give a coma patient flowers, but it wasn’t the gesture that intrigued him. As far as he was aware, Luna Knight had never had a visitor, he’d scanned the visitation logbook from cover to cover many times in the past, and yet still there were fresh flowers waiting for her on another Sunday afternoon.

Law huffed and turned on his heel, it was absurd to think that a person would actually sneak into the hospital overnight just to plant some flowers by someone’s bedside, it was much more likely that one of his colleagues had seen how beautiful she was and felt sorry for her, though there wasn’t much point in the gesture. Law had checked the woman’s stats over and over for the past few months and there wasn’t any improvement.

It had been a car accident, an open case with no witnesses. From the report the police had given she’d had no reason to be driving so late at night due to her 2 small children that were thankfully asleep at home with her brother, but there was evidence that another car had collided with her before she ended up going through the side wall of a small café. Law found it strange most of all that while she lacked visitors she still had a family. Where were they now? 

In all his musings Law found his feet by his locker, so he changed back to his usual self, the one that was unprofessional and equally uncourteous. He bumped into one of his less-annoying colleagues not two feet from out of the door to the locker room. 

“Law!” Shachi gasped, he was wearing his casual clothes ready to clock in, “God, you scared me!”

Law smirked, “Yes, because you make that terribly difficult.”

Shachi huffed and changed the subject, “Off out tonight? I know tomorrow’s your day off.”

“Nah, Luffy-ya wanted me to come down to Shakki’s but I’ve promised Doflamingo I’d go around and have a few beers,” He rolled his eyes, the predicament of his overbearing god father was nothing new to anyone who knew him. 

“Oooh, that sounds like fun to watch,” Shachi sniggered, “Is he still trying to find you a future wife?”

Law’s face turned sour, “I’m not entirely sure to be honest, I filled my search history with gay porn to see if that’ll throw him a curveball.”

“Do you really think that’ll work?” 

“It should throw a spanner in the works for a while,” Law grinned.

\----------------------------------------

“Lawsy!” Doflamingo cackled, pulling the lanky man through the door into his latest apartment, “How are things?”

Law wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale cigarette smoke, “Better than they’ve been for you apparently.”

“Now, now,” The blonde tutted, shuffling over the plastic sheeting that covered the floor, “It’s a work in progress.”

“Your new digs or?” 

Doflamingo waved away his words with a beer in each hand, “This is just a pit stop, I’m going to a new build up near the amusement park next week.”

“Oh, so business is going well?” He mused, taking the offering from his god father and lounging on the pink leopard print sofa that rested upon newspapers and cinderblocks layered on top of the tarp. He eyed the structure cautiously, “Just how bad is the carpet in here exactly?”

“This building’s being demolished in the next few weeks,” The blonde sighed, removing his sunglasses to push back his platinum locks that were in need of a cut, “My informant arranged this move for me, wanted to keep it lowkey.”

The light above them flickered with moths that crowded the bare light bulb, Law was surprised that anything was living in the space other than his uncle.

“That would explain why I had to park a block over,” Law sipped from his beer, “And squeeze through the construction fencing.”

The blonde chuckled, “It’s certain to keep me out of the underground spotlight for a while, a lot of people think I’m dead.”

It wasn’t news to Law that his god father had a penchant for being head-hunted throughout Sabaody Archipelago, he was the leading source of all trade of cannabis among the city and had several warehouses all currently stuffed to the rafters with the growing plants. 

“I take it your new golden child arranged for that rumour to spread as well?” Law asked, fingering the condensation that beaded on the bottle he held.

“It’s ‘Golden Boy’,” Doflamingo corrected playfully, “And yes, I think maybe he’s starting to consider my offer for adoption.”

Law chuckled, “I doubt a grown man wants to be adopted by a pervert like you.”

“Harsh!” Doflamingo cried, as he busied himself with duck taping cloth over the windows as make-shift blackout curtains, “No, he’s being hunted throughout Sabaody too now, by the police too.”

“Oh, and you’re worried about him? That’s cute.”

The blonde settled beside him on the sofa and swigged from his own bottle, his expression thoughtful. “He’s a valuable asset, and I trust him,” Doflamingo admitted, slightly incredulous “He isn’t like the usual scum you find in the underworld, he’s been nicknamed ‘Robin Hood’ of all things.”

“Eh? Why?” Law frowned.

“He steals from the rich and gives it to the poor, damn good at it too, you should see the tents they have down in the Grove District!”

Law thought to the particular district that was commonly avoided, it was the roughest area in Sabaody with the homeless, the drug abusers and skinny women on street corners that approached cars whether they stopped on not. He shuddered. 

“I don’t see the benefit in supporting that sort of lifestyle,” Law admitted, frowning slightly.

Doflamingo sighed, “Part of me wonders if he just does it because he can.”

\----------------------------------------

He sucked in a deep breath, ready to face the ensemble, the woman before him gave an encouraging smile before applying a deep burgundy to her lips, smacking them effortlessly to spread the colour. Belle de Fleur, she was magnificent, with eyes like maple syrup and long chestnut hair that spiralled past her shoulders. An amazing creation. In the reflection of the ornate mirror she pulled at her sheer tights and he eyed her composition, a torso of azure lace that encased her and was visible to her thighs while silk roses gave the illusion to curves that her body lacked, spills of silk poured from the dress and covered all but her thighs and gave emphasis to her height alongside her charcoal stilettos that clacked against the marble of the bathroom floor.

Slim and graceful in movement, the bathroom light didn’t do justice to her caramel skin or bronzed expression, but he knew it was there. It had taken a long time not only create a persona for this character and to emulate his desires on his own skin, but also to put together a decent history, passports, citizenship, friends and family, all for it to be blown away like a puff of smoke once the job was completed.

He patted at silicon bodice of a woman’s chest beneath the dress and sighed, it would make life a lot easier for himself if he was a woman, but perhaps it wouldn’t make it easier to get away. He frowned and picked up the black clutch that shone with expense from the bathroom counter, turning and rearranging his features he flung himself out into the spot light.

“Ooh, you didn’t need to wait for me, Ishimori,” She cooed in a rich French accent, taking the arm of the much older man, his slicked hair twinkled under the many lights from the chandelier. He was a nicely groomed man, moustache and goatee trimmed within an inch of their life and he smelled distinctly of musk and cinnamon.

“It’s not a bother,” He chuckled, gripping her arm tightly, “A man should always look out for his woman, especially when they are as beautiful as you are.” 

“Stop it, you’ll make me blush,” She giggled, hiding her face. In reality the man beneath the façade could feel every muscle that rippled beneath the expensive suit jacket and knew that they, both he and his character, wouldn’t stand a chance in the night turned to confrontation.

They were greeted and seated within the elegant restaurant in a matter of minutes, the manager had taken one look at them beyond the busy queue and had them pass. Nobody complained, after all, anyone who had been in Sabaody Archipelago long enough knew exactly who this man was. 

Ishimori Sengoku was a formidable man despite his age, as the city’s mayor he dominated the capital and often took it upon himself to publicize and enforce the legislations of the world government, and in return he, and every man close enough to him, received every appeal of clemency. In other words, the law did not apply to those who made sure others abided by it. Many citizens believed that Ishimori only wanted peace and equality and that he abided by controversial acts to have his sentiment echoed throughout Sabaody Archipelago, it was how he came to inherit the nickname ‘Sengoku the Buddha’ but there were many who knew different.

The first major outbreak of evidence against Sengoku that circled the underground had been during ‘The Great Drought” that overtook Sabaody a few years previous. It was a period in which the world government and the Legislation Headquarters were toying with the concept of turning Sabaody into a dry state. The impact of the lack of alcohol had detrimental effects on many businesses as well as families, many being taken into custody due to being involved in shipments of alcohol from the underground societies in which there was still technically no law enforcement. During that time a lot of people resented Ishimori Sengoku for his lack of consideration in experimenting with a vast community, and it had caused a ruckus in the underground as it became far too knowledgeable to the ‘law followers’ whose domain was only several meters above the system below ground. 

Unfortunately, Sengoku hadn’t been initially aware of the backlash to his plans, and he hadn’t considered that individuals all over the city would be out for blood. He went about his usual routine, which happened to involve frequent visits to the Grove District where he would pick up prostitutes, only for them to turn up dead weeks later. The news had spread like wildfire, and just as quickly as citizens were coming to doubt Sengoku and his plans for a dry state, he announced publicly that the process was no longer going ahead due to a ‘decline in economy’. It didn’t mean that his arrangements in the Grove District would stop, and that’s what led Sengoku to believe that he was having a night of fine dining with one of Sabaody’s finest concubines. 

“Ladies first,” Sengoku rasped, the touch of her leg against his own put him off ordering from the waiter in pristine white shirt and waistcoat. 

The woman giggled daintily, ordering from the man in a fluent French drawl that she knew would draw the older man in further. The waiter picked up both of the menus before bowing and bidding them a graciously display of enthusiasm and promises of a speedy arrival of food.

“You ordered for me?” Sengoku asked, head slightly tilted to the side. On another man it would have looked endearing.

“I thought you might be struggling to talk with such a beauty in front of you,” The woman admitted, making a show of sucking the cherry from the stem which had decorated her glass, “I’ve learned by now that men can’t think when their blood is going south.”

He coughed lightly and smirked around the rim of his own glass, “I think there’s plenty of time for that now, don’t you think?”

“You tell me,” She grinned cattily, it was a shame she couldn’t lean across the table and expose her cleavage to gain the upper hand. The restaurant was warm, which made up for the colder conditions outside. Fall was approaching quickly in Sabaody Archipelago, and with it was dramatic winds that tossed up leaves that had already started to depart from trees. While the warmth of the indoors was pleasant, it felt uncomfortable with the majority of his body encased in female rubber features.

Their meals soon arrived, and Sengoku was very pleased to receive what she had ordered, but of course she knew what he wanted anyway. There are many things you learn from a person when you spend weeks following them, buying information and even having recording devices sewn into the material of their clothes. It was a shame if anything that he hard far too much faith in things, it made the whole ordeal of getting his attention and having the date together far too easy.

Ishimori devoured the steak she had ordered, charbroiled kobe filet, one of the most expensive steaks there are to have. She stabbed at her own salad daintily, taking her time to enjoy the flavour of grapes and feta cheese. Walk like a woman, talk like a woman, eat like a woman. The last one was the easiest, a lot of the overly-expensive fresh concoctions that she’d enjoyed in restaurants weren’t all that bad, though she tried her best not to look at the plate on the opposite side of the table, the kobe steak was cooked perfectly medium rare.

“What are your plans for dessert?” She asked, tonguing the side of her fork where some vinaigrette remained. 

Sengoku mopped his mouth and grinned wolfishly before clicking his figures to conjure one of the waiters from thin air, a distasteful trick to get another man’s attention. “A bottle of your finest champagne,” He met her gaze, “And two glasses.”

“Actually,” She butted in, almost forgetting her accent, “Can we get that to go?” She met his curious gaze with a wink and no other words were needed, the waiter had disappeared to get them the bottle and a carrier. 

“Planning something special, are you?” Sengoku enquired, chuckling slightly at how easily she made the decision to leave.

“I guess you could say that,” She purred, winking at him before levelling with the stare that was directed at her from the large ornate counter stacked with crystal glasses across the room behind him. She ran her fingers through her chestnut tendrils of hair and flicked some over her left shoulder, the man at the bar nodded.

\----------------------------------------

“Lawwww!” Luffy squealed, diving straight for the man to embrace him, “I didn’t think you were coming!”

“Good to see you, Doctor,” Robin giggled from where she sat at the bar with her long legs crossed over, Frankie towered behind her and threw Law a two-fingered salute. 

“We needed to get out and have some fresh air,” The Doflamingo sighed dreamily, slipping past Luffy’s range of concentration and making a bee line for the bar. 

Music flooded the bar in the next instant where Usopp sat in the DJ booth with Chopper, Law nodded to them as they waved, all the while trying to untangle himself Luffy’s limbs. In the distance he could see his god father chatting away to Shakki with two drinks in hand, that was his cue. He strode across the vast wooden floor, Luffy in tow like a lost puppy. 

Shakki’s bar was the same as ever, dingy yet inviting all the same, with worn red leather bar stools and the long wooden bar that was scratched all over with initials. The latest addition to the bar was mood lighting strips behind the huge array of bottles along the back bar with the mirror behind, casting a glow that would have looked cheap had it been anywhere else.

While Law knew many of the faces that lurked around the establishment he focused on his friends that were quickly growing in volume, including Nami and Zoro who had were midway through one of their colossal drinking competitions. 

“How are you, Doffy?” Shakki asked, pouring them a second round of whiskey, not caring to use a measure. 

“I’m getting there, I’ve had plenty of help from little Lawsy~” Doflamingo cooed, “Not forgetting to mention the Straw Hats too.”

“Yeah, I expect an 80% cut,” Nami grinned giddily from the rib of a beer glass.

Doflamingo chucked and swigged from his glass, in high spirits despite the shadows beneath his eyes. It had been a lot of work for him recently with setting up a new warehouse to up their numbers. That and dealing with the current competition in Sabaody Archipelago. 

A breeze cut through the bar and Law snapped his head to the door that led to the rear entrance as it swung on his hinges. Several men made their way through from the small courtyard out the back and headed over towards them from the bar. While the whole concept was meant to be extremely secretive it was well known that Shakki’s bar led to the underground, it had even been checked before by the police, they just didn’t know what it was that they were looking for out there in the small dark space that reeked like stale urine. Use of the passage was out of the ordinary, what was unusual was the amount of people who passed through.

“Seems like there’s a lot of traffic in here tonight,” Shakki leaned over the bar inquisitively, puffing on a cigarette, “I’d better collect the passage fee.”

As they watched her saunter up the other end of the bar to switch position with Sanji (who had happily been serving a group of women) Doflamingo said, “You should go investigate, Lawsy~ I’m curious.”

“I’d rather not, Eustass Kidd is with them,” He sighed, eyeing the group that was chatting excitedly, “I doubt he’d even tell me if I asked, he’s still upset that I sold him out to his parents about the plants he had in his wardrobe when we were younger.”

“Don’t like competition, do we Lawsy?” Doflamingo cackled, ice cubes rattling in his glass as he downed the rest of his whiskey, “Another round, Sanji my darling~” 

The younger blonde tutted and grabbed their glasses, not bothering to refresh the ice and tipping the amber liquid into their glasses without a care in the world.

“Oi! Eustass!” Luffy shouted suddenly from beside Doflamingo, Law flinched, “Com’ere!” 

The redhead sighed audibly, which was a feat considering the hubbub it had to travel across in the room. Eustass clapped a longhaired blonde on the shoulder before staggering over, his hair defying the weight of gravity and the lurch of his steps as usual.

“You sure about this, Luffy?” Sanji asked, pouring Nami another beer and ignoring Zoro’s presence all together, “I’d/ really rather not break up a fight tonight, these are new shoes.”

“It’ll be fine,” Luffy laughed, sipping some of his vodka and coke through his own personal silly straw, “Besides, he looks happy for a change!”

What Luffy said was true, while Eustass usually had a look that bordered on hostile, tonight he looked ecstatic, and oddly ruffled.

“What do you want, Straw Hat?” He asked when he was within reasonable distance. 

It was evident that the man had been in a hurry, his face was stained with streaks of oil and he hadn’t taken the time to change his clothes. Eustass was a mechanic in the underground society, anything from fixing, to modifying, to giving stolen vehicles a new identity. He was well known in the underground as well as in Sabaody Archipelago for his skills and it came with as many problems as it did benefits. Law eyed where Eustass’ left arm used to be before continuing to watch the redhead’s expression warily. 

“Whatcha doing?” Luffy asked curiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet, Law sensed himself leaning in as well.

Any other man who was so obviously laden with weapons under their coat which had been thrown straight over dirty work overalls would have told Luffy where to go, instead Eustass smirked and indulged him.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Eustass breathed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it himself, “I got a job offer from HIM!”

Luffy looked as stumped as Law felt.

“Who?” Nami leaned further into the conversation, wrapping her arm around Luffy’s waist. Her cheeks were pink with alcohol but Law recognised the interest in her tone. A ‘job’ that had this much interest and ruckus was obviously worth some serious cash. Not to mention the costly passage fee to use Shakki’s bar as entry to Sabaody Archipelago. 

Eustass chuckled heartily, “This is what happens when you spend too much time in Sabaody, everyone in the underground knows who he is!” He leaned in closer, “He’s big news at the moment; Robin Hood!”

Law’s mind reeled and he sensed Doflamingo tense up beside him. The same name twice in one day, what were the chances? 

“No way, Eustass,” Nami scorned, “Are you sure this guy is the real deal? I’ve never heard of Robin Hood asking for help from the underground before.”

“Usually he just uses people that he’s been blackmailing,” Robin added darkly, folding her arms and leaning against the bar, “What makes you sure it’s even legitimate?” 

“Or is he blackmailing you as well?” Sanji asked.

Eustass sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tinting it slightly with the black grease on his hands. He reached into his inside pocket, for a split-second Law expected him to pull out a gun but inside he pulled out a pink flip phone. 

“I received a message,” He said, flipping open his phone, “I can’t show you too much because I need this job, but check out the picture.”

The screen of the flip phone was scratched and dirty but there was no mistaking what it was in the picture.

“What the hell?!” Sanji exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WORLD!  
> This is a story I've been cooking up in my head for a while, and if it doesn't make sense it will eventually either in the next chapter/following chapters. It's the thrill of the chase that's important, right?  
> Any questions please comment and I will respond to them next chapter :D  
> MWAH OXOX
> 
> P.S: I've chosen Sengoku the Buddha to have the first name Ishimori because it is also the name of his voice actor :D


End file.
